


Finally

by N_Chamomile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile





	Finally

You were always like a gust of fresh air, your smile radiating and oh so charming, every step you took a soft warm smell would linger – oh how evil you were. Leaving marks wherever you were, at times pictures of you would linger and even when I fought the urge not to see that smile, that flowing hair, cascading down your back, how the sun shone in your face – as though it made sure you truly were real and not just a fiction of anyone’s imagination. You were otherworldly.

It was not just how you appeared but it was your heart that shone, you captivated everyone with ease. Evil wench. Not knowing what you did to most who met you. How lovesick they were for you. And you never even knew. What made most men lose their mind was you not knowing and how they simply could not hate you since you were so kind and caring. Such a beautiful girl, so sweet, you belonged to no one and that was how everyone liked it. Until one day. One day you bloomed so beautifully, your cheeks were rosy, your smile was bigger and your laugh soft and melodic. Whatever happened they all asked, is it a new cream, a new book, did you find new jewellery or was it something else?

I knew what it was the second you stepped into the parlour. You wore a baby blue dress, your curls were undone, as always, since you, unlike the other ladies, preferred to walk and run, than to travel with a carriage. In one hand you hold a bag of your baked goods, that you always felt the need to bring for everyone in the other a small flower that you, desperately, tried to hide. I sighed and gulped my anger down. Your face, that wonderful face, that always evades my eyes. I often toyed with that face, twirled around you, held your chin up to face me, but you always evaded me so strongly that is the reason why as of late I am to be found in the corners of the parlor. I do not wish to anger you, to make you sad and mostly I do not wish for you to hate me.

So now you are seated with all the admirers around you and you giggle and pat one on the arm, as if you are telling them off for teasing you. Your eyes meet mine and you smile such a gentle and warm smile, I cannot help but smile back, you wave for me to join you all. I shake my head no – I do not wish to hear how this man enamored you, how you are madly in love with him, I will remain here, mending my heart anew.

For I will never have you.

My words would never be enough to make you mine, no matter what I did you never ever wanted me.

At times, when you weren’t aware, I touched you, but don’t panic, it was a fleeting touch, fast and gentle. A tap on the shoulder, a silly handshake, when you were pacing in the room and for a quick moment I touched the ribbon that was hanging from your dress.

Ah my dearest, dearest … how much pain you gave me in these years and how I would never want it to be taken from me. The pain should linger so that you are in some form with me.

As I reminisce in all these memories, I am leaned on the wall, far back from you and the spectators, but not too far – I still want to see you. How quirky your hand gestures are, with how much emotions you speak, the little out of breath speech when you are clearly too excited to speak but you ramble on and on. How you hold your hand in front of your face when you laugh too hard, how I would love to hold that hand and assure you that your laugh is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

But I couldn’t, it was inappropriate and I never want you to know, how much I actually love you.

I love you so much, with my whole body and soul that i would gladly see you happy, I want you to be happy, even if it means - you being happy with someone that is not me.

I walked closer, I was interested in this person.

»So all of a sudden, this person just ambushes you and gives you a flower?« Said the always nosey Sir Zen.

»YES! And the amazing part is that I never saw them! It was so awkward! I just couldn’t help but blush! So no my dears, it wasn’t a suitor nor is it, someone, I love.«

Everyone exhaled the breathe that we seemed to be holding back.

Then with a sly grin, the redhead asked.

»So…« he wrapped his finger around her long locks »there is absolutely no one you love?« As he finished he quickly looked at me and then into her eyes.

All of a sudden you made a million different faces, so many emotions went through you, I could hardly keep up. But I knew you, I knew what that meant, it meant that there WAS someone you loved.

Suddenly my pace was quicker, I heard you stammer, but soon I was at your feet, grabbing a hold of your hands, trying to calm you down.

»My dear, if there ever was a better time for me to request something then it is now at this very moment, I need you to tell me who you love, I beg of you.«

Your rosy cheeks, your eyes were watering but I couldn’t just let it go. I needed to know, could it possibly be, that after alčl this time. We were walking in circles, passing each other by, dancing this silly dance when it has been clear that …

all

this

time

…

you?

A soft angelic voice rings through my body, you squeeze my hands and I gaze into your eyes, I see myself how eager I await your answer, you give me a soft smile and finally….

»If I must confess, if you ask of me in such a desperate manner, then I have to tell you, it is you, Jumin, it has always been you.«

Not a second needs to pass, I do not need to think it through, I stand up and pull you in my arms. I feel you breathe me in, I feel how you tremble beneath my touch and how quickly you ease into me.

»Finally.« I exhale, she is mine, I have waited so long, so many years and now I finally can call you mine as you can call me yours.

You look up at me, with those doe eyes, so adorable, you are radiating with joy, such beauty in one person should be forbidden and oh how lovely you smell - so sweet. My dearest, finally you are mine.

And I seal that thought, of us being eternally together, in my heart with a final kiss that I plant on your soft lips.


End file.
